


Shatter

by elena82



Category: Cinderella - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena82/pseuds/elena82
Summary: Cinderella figures out why her stepmother wants to keep her at home and doesn't mind





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know I have several works on here, but I wanted to write something that was straight up porn without any resemblance of plot. The other works have at least a thin outline of a plot, but this one is pretty much just sex. Enjoy! Was fun to write :-D

    Her stepmother glared at her and smashed the glass slipper.

    “Why are you so _cruel_?” Cinderella asked in horror. “Why?”

   Her stepmother choked on her rage. “Because! You are innocent and young and good and I-“ She didn’t finish her sentence. She just stalked out and locked the door behind her.

   Cinderella sighed. That was that. She lay down on her bed.  She wasn’t in love with the prince, anyway.   Really, did it make any sense to marry someone you knew for only a few hours?   Thoughts raced through her mind.   She wondered why her stepmother was so adamant to get her stepsisters married and keep _her_ in the house.

_I wonder if_ …she thought.

   There had been some subtle changes over the last few months.   Lady Tremaine had been less nasty to her stepdaughter in private.   When Cinderella laced up her shoes, she helped her up.  She sometimes took her dishes to the sink and told the stepsisters to do the same.   One night, Cinderella impulsively kissed her on the cheek good night.  It happened as she was unlacing her stepmother’s corset.   She helped her into her leopard print bathrobe and gave her a cup of tea.

   “Do you need anything else?” she asked, hoping the answer was no.  She was tired and wanted to go to bed.

   “No, child. You can go to bed.” Cool blue eyes looked her up and down, while she trembled. One look from her stepmother sent shocks throughout her whole body. “You look exhausted,” Lady Tremaine remarked. “Have I been working you too hard?”

   Cinderella shook her head quickly. “No, ma’am. It’s just I’ve had a lot to do today.”

   Her stepmother smirked. “Well, get some rest. Good night.”

   Ella stood before her shaking like a leaf.    Her feet felt glued to the floor. “Good night, Stepmother,” she said and stood on her tiptoes. Her lips gently brushed her stepmother’s cheek. She backed away in terror, afraid of the beating that never came.    Instead, her stepmother held her at arm’s length while she trembled in fright.  She smiled, ran her fingers once through her hair and said good night back.  After that, she always held her face up for a good night kiss.   Ella found she was looking forward to that three second good night kiss more than anything else all day long. 

  _She wants me to stay here for a reason_ Ella thought.

  A while later she heard the key in the lock but she didn’t move.   She lay flat on her back and looked up at the ceiling.  Her stepmother’s face soon appeared above her.

  "It’s done,” she said. “The Prince will marry Anastasia and Drusilla will be a lady-in-waiting.”

   Ella sat up. Her dark eyes fixed on her stepmother’s blue ones.  “Stepmother, why do you want to keep me here? And why do you want the girls out?”

   For the very first time since knowing her, Lady Tremaine was at a loss for words.  She opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut without a word.  It was naive of her to think Ella wouldn’t figure it out.   She was far too smart _not_ to. They looked at each other, neither wanting to be the first to look away.

   “Come to my room tonight after dinner,” Lady Tremaine told her.

   Cinderella knocked on her stepmother’s door as soon as the last dish was washed.

   “Well, young lady,” her stepmother said from the vanity. “It’s just the two of us now. And one of us has forgotten her place.”

   She stood up to allow Cinderella to unbutton her dress.    Cinderella undid each button with trembling hands, but she didn’t say anything. Her stepmother watched her in the mirror. Cinderella began unlacing Lady Tremaine’s corset. Her stepmother took note of the shaking hands, the deliberate lack of eye contact.

   “Something on your mind, child? Thinking of how Anastasia will be princess and not you?”

   Cinderella shrugged. “After thinking about, I don’t think marrying someone you’ve known for four hours is a good idea.”

   She pulled the corset off her stepmother and held out her leopard print robe.. Her stepmother stepped into the robe and pulled it around her.   She turned around and faced her stepdaughter with a smirk.

   “Besides,” Cinderella said, barely able to contain her tears, “you can’t marry one person when you are in love with someone else.”

   Her stepmother’s smirk deepened. “Oh really, and who might that be?”

   Tears streamed down Cinderella’s pale face. “You,” she whispered.

   Now Lady Tremaine genuinely was at a loss for words.

   “You don’t really love me,” Lady Tremaine said. “How could you after I have hurt you so much?”

   “I’ve forgiven you. Life has been cruel to you too,” Cinderella replied. She began to shiver from cold and anticipation.

   Cinderella dropped to her knees before her goddess.    She grabbed her thin hand and brought it to her lips.  She kissed each finger as her stepmother stared at her.  She smirked up at her.

    “Do you secretly love me, Stepmother? Is that why you want to keep me here with you?”

   She kissed her stepmother's wrist and looked up with wondering dark eyes.   They looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like eternity. Then her stepmother bent down and their lips were on each other’s. Cinderella’s head snapped back and forth. Lady Tremaine slipped her tongue into Cinderella’s mouth. She kissed her stepdaughter fiercely and Cinderella kissed back just as hard. They stopped for air, gasping. Lady Tremaine held her stepdaughter’s face between her hands. She rested her forehead against hers.

   Without a word, Lady Tremaine stood up and pulled Cinderella up with her.

  “Stepmother-”

   “Shhh,” Lady Tremaine put her hand on Ella’s mouth.   

   Ella took her stepmother’s hand and put it on her chest. “Feel my heart,” she whispered. “That’s how much I love you.” Her heart was indeed pounding.

   Without a word, Lady Tremaine spun her around and began hurriedly unbuttoning her dress.    She yanked it off and looked at her thin, beautiful stepdaughter before her in only a chemise.   

    Cinderella pushed her stepmother down so she was sitting on the bed and untied her shoes.   She pulled them off and began to kiss up her stepmother’s long legs. Lady Tremaine’s pulse began to quicken as Cinderella’s soft lips caressed every inch of her calves. Her clitoris harden as Cinderella kissed ran her tongue along of both thighs. When Cinderella got to the middle, she looked up into aroused blue eyes.   She smiled shyly.

   “I love you, Stepmother,” she said and began to kiss and lick her stepmother through her underwear.   Lady Tremaine leaned back on her arms and moaned softly.  Nobody had ever done this to her before.  Her husbands only cared about their own needs.  She balanced herself on one arm and put the other on Cinderella’s head. 

   “Can these come off?” Cinderella asked. Her stepmother pulled her underwear down without a word.   Cinderella’s lips brushed against her stepmother’s clitoris. Lady Tremaine gasped. Cinderella began to lick and suck, using her stepmother’s moans as a gauge as to whether she was doing so correctly.   

    She looked up and began to suck Lady Tremaine’s swollen clitoris gently. Her stepmother held her head with both hands.   She sucked harder and her stepmother began to moan and scream.   Her grip on Cinderella’s head tightened.   Cinderella increased the pressure and her stepmother came.

   Cinderella climbed on top of her stepmother and began to kiss her. She gently scraped her teeth against her stepmother’s pale neck. Her stepmother flipped her over so she was on top. Cinderella began to tremble beneath her, feeling terribly vulnerable in just her chemise.

   “You’re shaking,” her stepmother stated, almost as an accusation.

   “I love you,” Cinderella replied. “Feel how much.” She took her stepmother’s hand and put it between her legs.   

  Her stepmother kneaded her through her soaking wet underwear. Her stepmother shrugged out of her robe and began to heatedly kiss Cinderella’s neck. Each vertabrae. Cinderella’s nipples began to harden.   

   Hesitatingly, she reached up and brushed her stepmother’s breasts with her fingertips. “Can-may I taste them?”

   “Yes,” her stepmother answered and rolled off her. Cinderella shyly took her stepmother’s left breast into her mouth.

   “Bite the ends a little bit,” her stepmother told her. Cinderella grazed the nipple with her teeth. Her stepmother leaned back and sighed. “That’s it, baby.”

   Cinderella sucked the other breast. Her stepmother held her head as she did so. Then Cinderella kissed up her stepmother’s collarbone, her neck, her cheeks and finally to her mouth. Lady Tremaine kissed her stepdaughter as she had never kissed anyone before. She rolled them back over so she was lying on top of the shaking girl. She probed at her mouth with her tongue and was granted access. Cinderella wrapped her arms around her stepmother’s neck as they kissed.

   Lady Tremaine pulled Cinderella’s underwear off and felt her swollen clitoris.   She ran her finger slowly down its length over and over. 

   Cinderella moaned. “Feel how hard you make me, Stepmother,” she whispered. “And how wet.” Cinderella was indeed sopping wet.

   Lady Tremaine looked deep into her eyes and slid a finger inside her. Cinderella dug her fingernails into her stepmother’s back. Her stepmother kissed the side of her head.

    She pushed Cinderella’s legs apart and up as she positioned herself between them. Cinderella clung to her stepmother as she wrapped her legs around Cinderella’s. She threw her head back and made a combination of a moan and a scream as her stepmother’s clitoris touched hers and Lady Tremaine began rocking back and forth on top of her.

   Cinderella looked into her stepmother’s blue eyes as she came. Her stepmother collapsed on top of her, panting.   Her stepdaughter had given her two orgasms in one night. Neither of husbands had ever achieved that.

  Cinderella kissed her stepmother’s cheek and ran her fingernails up and down her back.  Lady Tremaine rolled off her and pulled her into her arms. “God, Cinderella, that was incredible.”

   Cinderella looked up at her and smiled. “For me too. I love you.”

   Lady Tremaine kissed her stepdaughter’s head. “And I love you, sweet girl.”

   They drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
